The present invention relates generally to dispensers of scents, and more particularly to animal lure scent dispensers used by hunters.
There are different scent dispensers of scents on the market. They are commonly used in the auto markets, home markets and hunting markets. The auto markets and home markets use the scent dispensers to masks odors in automobiles and homes. The hunting markets use scent dispensers to lure animals to the location of the scent dispenser. There are several different types of scent dispensers. Some use a scent impregnated on fabric or paper. Others are sophisticated enough to spray or drop fluid at timed intervals.
The three main types of dispensers for hunting include mechanical, non-mechanical, and gravity fed. Mechanical scent dispensers require a liquid scent reservoir to function properly in conjunction with the dispensing unit. Mechanical scent dispensers only distribute the scent with preset times set by the user. Non-mechanical scent dispensers do not contain a reservoir of scent and therefore they lack the ability to contain high volumes of scent. Gravity fed scent dispensers require a liquid scent reservoir to function properly in conjunction with the dispensing unit. Gravity fed scent dispensers only distribute scent with preset times set by the user, and when barometric pressure changes. The common type of dispenser used in hunting employs a fabric wick that draws liquid scent from a reservoir. The fabric wick is held in a container that allows air to pass over the fabric wick and carry the scent. One of the issues with using scents with scent dispensers is the handling of the scents. The handling of the scent can be accidently transferred to the user and then the user undesirably smells of the scent, especially when the scent is in a liquid form.
An object of the present is to provide a scent dispenser system that is simplistic to use.
Another objection of the present invention is to provide a scent dispenser system that aids in preventing spilling of liquid scent on the user.